


"We've got all day, boys."

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hmm cute kids, I like Kana and Kiragi, I might add more, Parenthood, Real cuteness, Takumi being a dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk just cuteness, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: His fingers danced across her shoulders as she sank into his touch, sighing gently."You know," Kamui breathed. "My birthday is approaching soon.""Mmm," Takumi hummed, working the muscles on the back of her collarbone gently. "And what would you like for you birthday, Kam?"Her head turned and gave Takumi a sappy smile. Was it pity?"Would you watch the kids so I could have a day to myself?"
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"We've got all day, boys."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misskiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/gifts).



> I was playing Birthright and I saw Takumi, so naturally the first thought that came across my mind was "hey he hates me so I'm gonna s-support him"
> 
> This is a gift to Misskiku, the best Takukamu writer I've ever read. Hopefully my stuff is good enough for them to enjoy? Idk this just seemed like a thing that came across my sleep-deprived mind 
> 
> My Castle address (come visit Adavastried!): 12880-81740-92071-08041 (I could REALLY use some new stuff)

Takumi ran his hands along his wife's shoulders, carefully working the tension out of her in heavy movements. She'd decisively won their sword training session today- and in his eyes, good work merits a rewards.

She was unusually quiet today. She only made small sighs that exhausted her relief at the day being done.

"Kam?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you all right?"

She sighed against his hands, pressing herself against him as she closed her eyes. "Yeah... Everyone's been on my ass all day." 

Kamui was nearly a foot shorter than Takumi, and watching her tiny frame run from different castle corners to deliver instructions was as entertaining to watch as it was tiring.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Takumi said softly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just... keep rubbing my shoulders?"

Takumi smiled. "Of course."

A moment passed.

His fingers danced across her shoulders as she sank into his touch, sighing gently.

"You know," Kamui breathed. "My birthday is approaching soon."

"Mmm," Takumi hummed, working the muscles on the back of her collarbone gently. "And what would you like for you birthday, Kam?"

Her head turned and gave Takumi a sappy smile. Was it pity?

"Would you watch the kids so I could have a day to myself?"

Dear Gods.

<>

"Kana?! Kiragi?!" Takumi called through cupped hands, yelling for the children on the upstairs of the tree house.

"Papa!" Came their reply, in sync. There were several grunts and "ow!'s" and "stop pushing"s as the kids practically climbed over each other to get downstairs. Takumi winced as something crashed and the two revealed themselves in a crumpled heap at the end of the staircase.

Kana pushed himself off of his brother, intentionally shoving Kiragi's face into the dirty floor as he rushed over to Takumi. "Papaaaaa!" He said as he grinned and threw his arms around Takumi's neck. 

Kiragi scowled and brushed himself off before replacing his expression with a smile. "What's up, Dad? Where's Mom?"

Takumi put his youngest son down (who instantly attached himself to his Papa's leg). "It's your Mother's birthday today and she wanted a day off from everything, so you're going to spend the day with me instead." 

Kana beamed up at him and Kiragi's smile grew wider. "Cool! What kind of stuff are we gonna do?"

Both kids gasped as Kana released himself from Takumi's leg to bounce up and down with his big brother. 

"Do you think we can go hunting?!"

"No, Papa's gonna take us on a mission!"

"No, Dad is gonna take us for a ride on Mishki!"

Takumi rolled his eyes and smiled as he imagined the agony his poor Kinshi would endure while having to carry his weight ALONG with two kids.

"Mishki's not going anywhere with you lot. We'll find something to do, but I have to get dressed first."

Kana gasped. "CAN I TIE YOUR HAIR, PAPA?!"

Takumi shook his head in confusion. "Sure?"

<>

After dressing in a plain white shirt and black pants, Takumi let Kana tie his hair. So naturally, he left the house with a braid running down his back. It wasn't his first choice in styles, but he supposed it worked.

Takumi walked with his kids in either hand, tiny fingers grasping his palms as he looked around the gorgeous fort his wife had designed.

Adavastried, meaning "wall of shining stars" in an ancient Hosidan text, was clearly the best choice to rename his wife's fort. Takumi wasn't going to outwardly claim that it was his idea, but... it was his idea.

"Look, it's Uncle Ryoma. Let's go say hi!" Takumi assumed a cheerful expression as he pushed his children to say hello to his brother, who was currently sitting by the amber pond. 

"Oh, look! It's my favorite nephews," Ryoma yelled, meeting the two squealing boys halfway and hoisting them both over his shoulders as he strode toward his brother.

"I like your hair, Little brother!" Ryoma was always loud, but this time it seemed like he was trying to get everyone to hear.

"This one did it," Said Takumi, patting the leg of his youngest son. 

Ryoma smiled at him. "You're such a dad, Takumi. What's got you alone with the boys? Where's Kam?"

Takumi rubbed his eyes. "She asked for a day off on her birthday. I'm doing the best I can, but I've got no idea as for what to do today."

"You could teach them to use a bow? Maybe let them try Fujin?"

Takumi nodded, taking the idea into consideration. The boys squealed in Ryoma's arms, now currently trying to escape. "That might work, but I doubt Kam would appreciate me using weapons to occupy the kids."

"I wanna try Fujin Yumi, Papa!" Kana looked up at him with shining gray eyes. 

"Damn, I can't say no to that face. All right, boys. Say goodbye to your uncle."

After a few hugs from the kids, Takumi took their hands and started the trek to the archery range.

"Language, Dad!" Said Kiragi. "You can't say that word in front of us! Mom said so."

"I'm the dad. I can say what I want. When you're the dad, you can say what you want, too."

<>

Takumi sat on the bench and took a long draw out of his cup, the cold water shimmering on the surface of the hot sun. He watched his boys try to fire an arrow, each time missing the wooden target completely. They tried to give each other pointers, but their stance was all wrong and their bows were bent too tight and whatnot.

He sat with his legs crossed and his arms draped over the back of the bench, until a tiny cry from Kana caught his ears.

"I can't do it! I can't do it, Papa." He whined. Takumi caught the boy in his arms and brushed his hair with his hand.

Kiragi seemed to be doing okay. He hit the target every once in a while, doing much better than his youngest. He'd have to train him as an archer.

Takumi pressed a tiny kiss to Kana's forehead. "Want me to show you Fujin Yumi?"

<>

The wingbeats of Mishki felt reassuring under his feet and he bounced up and down. His back and legs straight, he was practically standing up on the stirrups of his Kinshi, and he stole a glance to the boys on the bench.

Kana was wide eyed and gaping at his father, clearly entranced by the majestic stance that his father took. Kiragi was smiling, eyes shining.

Fujin Yumi hummed in his hand, singing soft words in his mind through gentle touch. Takumi felt his hair sway in the wind as his shoulders raised Fujin.

The string and arrow snapped to life, gleaming in a flash of blue-green light. Kiragi gasped, and Kana's loud "WHOA!" could be heard from the other end of the castle.

He pushed himself off Mishki's shoulders, flipping in midair as his hawklike eyes focused on the large wooden target. He snapped the electric bowstring and landed back in the saddle as the arrow made a perfect mark at the bullseye.

He dismounted, and his sons came barreling over him. "Papa! That was amazing! I wanna be like you when I'm older!" "Dad! I can't believe you can do that! That's awesome!"

Takumi smiled at the boys, and he ruffled their hair. "Okay, now what should we do? We've got all day, boys."

**Author's Note:**

> I have six younger cousins whom I take care of way more than I should (nothing on my aunts and uncles, but even I need rest too, being an overworked 20-year old engineer who graduated college at 17 but still got all four years). I hate my brain.
> 
> Also, Sylvain, Cassius, Claude, Saki, Sammy, and Aura have no respect for my personal space. I love them with my entire being, but seriously, kids. PERSONAL SPACE.


End file.
